Le code de la brute
by Redlitten
Summary: Lorsque Lincoln apprend que les brutes de son école suivent des règles, il met au point un plan qui pourra l'aider à en profiter. Il réussit à convaincre la fille la plus dure de l'école de lui enseigner ce code sans savoir qu'il va découvrir bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.


**_Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfic sur le fandom et sur THL, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi dans vos critiques. En parlant de ça je suis ouverte à toutes critiques pouvant m'aider à m'améliorer. Cette fic est un Univers Alternatif dans lequel il n'a pas eu Heavy Meddle (L'amour vache en VF), Save the Date (Double rendez vous en VF) et où il n'y aura pas Relative Chaos (Chaos Familial en VF). Lincoln est effectivement harcelé par Ronnie Anne. Il y aura d'autres brutes à découvrir au fil de l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Sifflotant joyeusement, Lincoln Loud rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. La journée de cours venait de se terminer et il n'attendait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui. Malgré qu'il soit un bon élève, il préférait toujours être chez lui plutôt qu'à l'école. Il finissait de ranger son cahier de maths lorsqu'il entendit un casier claquer. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se retourna et aperçut la bande de Chandler maintenir un autre élève contre un casier. Le chef du groupe esquissa un sourire narquois devant sa victime qui essayait de se dégager. Chandler était un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur. Étant l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, il prenait très souvent les autres de haut. Ce qui était autrefois de l'admiration était désormais de la crainte, les élèves avaient peur de lui et sa bande tout en le détestant. Chandler le savait mais il s'en moquait, puisque les autres élèves le respectaient et lui obéissaient. Il profitait de sa popularité pour racketter d'autres élèves, prétextant prendre les cadeaux qu'ils lui offraient. L'une de ses victimes favorites était Kassey, un jeune garçon très timide et peu sûr de lui qui acceptait souvent et très rapidement de se soumettre à lui. Le peu de fois où il avait assez de courage pour s'opposer ou répliquer, il était vite découragé par les menaces de Chandler. Bien qu'il ne les ai jamais mises à exécution, personne ne voulait savoir s'il était capable de les faire.  
Pour cette raison, Lincoln suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, espérant que Chandler ne blesserait pas le pauvre Kassey. Et il semblait qu'il ne le ferait pas, le garçon roux était à presque deux mètres de Kassey et ne bougeait pas, attendant calmement que le "prisonnier" arrête de se débattre. Quand enfin il s'immobilisa, Chandler fit un pas en avant, puis parla.

"Je t'avais dit que tu devais me donner l'argent de ton déjeuner Kassey. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu partager ? "  
Kassey déglutit, entendre la voix mielleuse de Chandler n'était jamais bon signe, alors il lança un regard apeuré aux sbires de Chandler, cherchant à soulever un peu de pitié en eux. Mais cela ne servit à rien, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser partir, résigné, il répondit.  
"J-Je n' avais pas assez sur moi p-pour partager."  
Chandler secoua la tête dans une fausse exaspération et s'approcha de Kassey. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque, n'effaçant pas son sourire arrogant.

"Ça ne fait rien..."  
Le pauvre Kassey leva des yeux pleins de stupeur vers Chandler qui souriait toujours de la même manière, semblant se délecter de l'incrédulité de sa victime. Il se redressa et attrapa le col de Kassey pour le redresser. Le jeune garçon ne croyait pas à sa chance et Lincoln non plus, serait il possible que Chandler le laisse partir ? Kassey devenait euphorique, un sourire soulagé et heureux florissant sur ses lèvres il voulait néanmoins être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas.

"V-vraiment ? Tu v-argh !"  
Le jeune élève se tordit de douleur, tenant son ventre et tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Chandler venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac et personne, pas même ses sbires ne l'avait vu venir. Lincoln écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche tomba dans la stupeur. Il y eu un silence pendant un court instant, un silence durant lequel Lincoln, Kassey et les sbires de Chandler traitèrent ce qui venait de se passer. Après quelques secondes, Chandler brisa le silence.

"...Puisque tu paieras maintenant, pas vrai les gars ?"  
Les amis de Chandler sortirent de leur transe et hochèrent la tête, ils attrapèrent Kassey par le col et laissèrent Chandeler frapper encore et encore le pauvre garçon qui pleurait maintenant, suppliant son agresseur de le laisser tranquille.  
Lincoln rangea ses affaires dans son casier et ne prit pas la peine de le fermer, il devait aller aider Kassey. Même s'il savait que Chandler était plus doué au combat que lui, il ne pouvait laisser faire ça sans agir. S'approchant du groupe, il devenait de plus en plus apeuré, ils étaient plus nombreux, plus forts que lui...peut-être qu'il pouvait partir. Après tout ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et puis il devait rentrer chez lui, sa mère n'aimait pas quand il était en retard. Il pouvait tout simplement se retourner et partir, il n'aurait pas d'embrouilles et tout se passerait bien...enfin pas pour Kassey.  
Le garçon au cheveux blanc regarda Kassey qui était à présent coincé contre les casiers et battu par Chandler et ses deux acolytes, Lincoln ne pouvait pas le laisser là, c'était lâche. Alors d'un pas décidé et effrayé, Lincoln s'approcha de Chandler et dit, d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé."

Laisse le tranquille Chandler !"

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait appelé, sans arrêter de sourire et lorsque son regard se posa sur Lincoln, son sourire s'élargit. Il fit un pas vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui recula presque.

"Eh bien si ce n'est pas Larry ! Vous avez vu les gars, Larry veut se joindre à nous."  
Il avança encore, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Lincoln. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs transpirait et on pouvait voir qu'il regrettait d'avoir élevé la voix. Chandler voyait la crainte dans ses yeux et ça a renforcé le sourire arrogant qu'il portait depuis un moment déjà.  
" Que veux tu Larry ? Ne nous sommes occupés là."  
D'un geste, Chandler indiqua ses deux acolytes qui surveillaient Kassey pendant qu'il restait silencieux dans la crainte d'empirer les choses. Lincoln déglutit, il risquait d'être dans le même état que Kassey peut-être même pire pour s'être mêlé de la situation. Mais maintenant, il s'était jeté dans le vide,il était entré dans la cage du lion, il avait interpellé Chandler, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lincoln répondit.

"Je...t'ai demandé de laisser Kassey tranquille. "  
Chandler se mit à rire au grand désarroi de Lincoln, l'enfant aux cheveux roux fut rapidement suivi de ses acolytes qui arrêtèrent de frapper Kassey. Le garçon roux appela ses compagnons qui lâchèrent Kassey pour venir auprès de leur chef. Chandler essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, finissant de rire il posa son regard sur Lincoln qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Enfin, après avoir calmé son accès d'hilarité et repris son souffle Chandler parla.  
"Ah, Larry tu es si drôle !"  
Lincoln le regarda avec incrédulité, qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ? Il n'avait pas fait de blague ou de jeux de mots comme sa soeur Luan. Peut-être que Chandler devenait fou...ça ne l'étonnerait pas, à force de traîner dans les égouts avec son père les substances chimiques auraient fini par lui manger une partie du cerveau.  
Chandler reprit soudainement la parole, faisant sursauter Lincoln au passage.  
"Tu n'as jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires pas vrai ?"  
Le garçon aux cheveux roux se mit à tourner autour de Lincoln les bras dans le dos, pendant que celui aux cheveux blancs restait méfiant et observait l'autre.  
"Tu aurais dû rester en dehors de tout ça Larry, tu aurais juste pu passer ton chemin, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors tu vas le regretter..."

Chandler leva le poing pour frapper Lincoln, le garçon aux cheveux blanc ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact mais il ne vint pas. Au moment où il Lincoln allait être frappé,le garçon aux cheveux blancs entendit que le poing de Chandler fut saisit, puis quelqu'un parla.

"Laisse le tranquille Chandler."  
Lincoln ouvrit lentement les yeux, le poing de Chandler avait été bloqué par une main bronzée. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux et il eut encore plus peur qu'avant. La personne qui venait de parler, celle qui l'avait empêché de se faire frapper, c'était Ronnie Anne.  
Ronnie Anne était la fille la plus dure de toute l'école et peut-être même de Royal Woods. Elle faisait parti des brutes, et était redoutée de ses "collègues" pour son agressivité. Lincoln avait déjà entendu qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à se battre contre d'autres brutes et qu'elle les avait battu très facilement. Il paraissait qu'elle pouvait battre un adulte entraîné au combat et qu'elle connaissait des techniques de luttes enseignées par les trolls qui l'avaient élevé. Elle était crainte de toute l'école primaire et peut-être même du collège. Ronnie Anne avait pris l'habitude d'intimider Lincoln et ses amis, le garçon aux cheveux blanc fut donc étonné de voir la jeune fille hispanique prendre sa défense alors qu'elle aurait tout simplement pu laisser Chandler le battre.  
Chandler justement, était devenu pâle, son visage prenant une expression de surpris. Le garçon roux avait l'espace d'un instant, perdu son sourire arrogant et pris à la place un air désemparé. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et retira son poing, il le ramena à lui sans pour autant laisser sa main lâche. Ronnie Anne baissa la main et les deux intimidateurs restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, la première cherchant à faire céder et partir le second qui restait calme et arrogant. Finalement, ce fut le roux qui brisa le silence.

"Et bien...Ronnie Anne qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?"  
Ronnie Anne fit un pas en avant, dans une tentative calme d'intimider Chandler, chose qui n'a pas fonctionné et qui a mis Ronnie Anne encore plus en colère.  
"Je t'ai dis de le laisser tranquille Chandler."

L'expression de Chandler changea et il fronça les sourcils.

"Pas question, il m'a cherché et il doit payer."  
Ronnie Anne foudroya Lincoln du regard, le garçon de onze fuit les yeux accusateurs de Ronnie Anne en posant les siens ailleurs, au sol plus précisément. L'hispannique leva les yeux au ciel et fit un pas vers Chandler tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt.

"Il t'a peut-être cherché mais tu n'as pas le droit de le frapper sans mon autorisation."  
Chandler ricana et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean bleu légèrement délavé. Il ne recula pas quand Ronnie Anne fit un pas en avant, il resta à sa place, sûrement par fénéantise.

" Ah oui ? Et depuis quand devrais-je te demander avant de régler son compte à Larry ?"  
" Depuis que la règle 4 du code."  
Le garçon roux fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement, il ne voulait pas, mais il le devait, le code est le code et tout le monde doit le respecter. Vaincu, il lança un mauvais regard à Lincoln, lui faisant savoir qu'il était chanceux.

"Très bien...je le laisse...venez les gars"  
Chandler fit demi tour et repartit, suivi de ses acolytes. Ronnie Anne regarda le rouquin se retirer, puis se tourna vers Lincoln.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de le défier ? C'est les cheveux blancs qui te rendent sénile ou quoi ?"  
Le concerné baissa les yeux en mettant ses mains dans son dos, il avait cru que Ronnie Anne le laisserait partir après l'avoir défendu, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. La brute était décidée à obtenir une réponse, pendant quelques secondes il n'y eu qu'un silence et un Lincoln plus qu'intimidé par le regard accusateur de Ronnie Anne. Finalement, après avoir rassembé tout le courage qu'il pu, il réussit enfin à répondre.

"Hum...je...Chandler embêtait Kassey...alors j'ai pensé..."  
"Tu as pensé quoi ?"  
"J'ai pensé...que je pouvais l'aider..."  
Ronnie Anne éclata de colère avant même que Lincoln ai finit sa phrase.

"Mais tu es complètement fou ! Toi tout seul, tu pensais que tu pourrais mettre en déroute TROIS personnes habituées à se battre ! "  
Lincoln se gratta la nuque nerveusement, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ça. Il fuyait le regard colérique de la brute face à lui en regardant par terre. Ronnie Anne se mit à faire les cent pas en lui criant dessus à quel point il était bête et inconscient, surtout inconscient, pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'arrêta ensuite pour le fixer en attendant qu'il dise au moins quelque chose, ce serait trop facile de ne rien dire et de la laisser parler. Elle voulait qu'il réponde.

"Et il est où maintenant celui que tu voulais aider ?"

Lincoln leva les yeux, pensant que Kassey serait encore contre le casier en essayant de se lever ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il n'en était rien. Kassey n'était nul part, pas dans le couloir et sûrement loin de l'école. Lincoln écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que celui pour lequel il aurait sûrement été frappé s'était enfui.

"Il...il est parti..."  
"Exactement !" cria Ronnie Anne. "Il est parti ! Il t'a laissé te débrouiller ! Tu ne lui as servi qu'à détourner l'attention assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse sauver sa peau ! Pour lui tu n'as été qu'une diversion !"

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs baissa de nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois, il se sentait trahi, utilisé. Il avait pensé que Kassey l'aurait remercié, qu'il aurait manifesté un peu de reconnaissance mais à la place il s'était enfui. Peut-être que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pû faire, mais Lincoln ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui maintenant.

"Maintenant tu vois pourquoi il ne faut pas se jeter dans des combats et jouer les héros."  
Lincoln releva les yeux et hocha la tête, puis un petit détail vint le frapper.

"C'était quoi ce dont tu parlais ? Tu...as mentionné un truc et Chandler s'est arrêté..."  
Ronnie Anne le toisa un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, hésitant à lui répondre. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, mais si elle ne lui disait pas, il risquait de la harceler pour savoir...autant lui dire maintenant et avoir la paix.

"C'était l'une des règles du code de la brute. La quatre pour être exacte."  
Lincoln regarda la fille hispanique avec incrédulité tout en retenant ce qui venait d'être dit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Ronnie Anne soupira. "Les règles que toute brute est obligée de suivre, t'es pas censé rentrer chez toi ?"

Heureusement pour la fille hispanique, le garçon aux cheveux blancs réalisa qu'il devait être rentré depuis unv petite dizaine de minutes. Il partit précipitamment, et courut le chemin pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Il arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur sa mère qui l'attendait là, visiblement en colère.

"Lincoln Loud, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es en retard ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs réfléchit quelques secondes, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la véritable raison de son retard sinon il serait puni.  
"Je...suis passé par le parc pour me promener et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je ne le ferai plus."  
Sa mère soupira, puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

"Préviens moi la prochaine fois d'accord ?" Lincoln réprima un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête.

"Oui maman."  
La mère de famille lui sourit et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

"Maintenant file faire tes devoirs, le dîner est bientôt prêt."

L'enfant de onze ans hocha la tête et monta à l'étage pour atteindre sa chambre. À peine fut-il arrivé en haut qu'il entendit une voix lui dire de faire attention. Il dû se baisser rapidement pour esquiver un ballon de rugby qui lui passa à quelques centimètres de la tête. Peu de temps après, sa sœur sportive Lynn passa devant lui pour récupérer sa balle. Lincoln continua son chemin pour atteindre sa chambre, il passa devant Luna, sa sœur musicienne qui jouait un morceau de guitare électrique, il aida Lucy, sa sœur gothique à trouver une rime pour l'un de ses poèmes et empêcha une énième bagarre entre les jumelles Lana et Lola, respectivement garçon manqué et petite princesse. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la ferma derrière lui. Il posa son sac à côté de son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise, puis sortit ses affaires pour commencer ses devoirs. Il ouvrit son cahier de cours et son livre, puis son esprit dériva vers ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et ce fameux "code de la brute". Si toutes les brutes de l'école devaient respecter ce code, peut-être qu'il pourrait utiliser certaines règles pour être enfin tranquille ? Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'être enfermé dans un casier, un sandwich dans le pantalon ou des lacets défaits. C'était un risqué, mais il venait d'avoir un plan.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Comme dit en haut je suis ouverte aux critiques bonnes ou mauvaises.**_

 _ **Chandler ne sera pas qu'une brute et nous reverrons Kassey assez souvent.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des mises à jour, je fais ça autant que je le peux.**_  
 _ **Sur ce, bonne fin de vacances et à bientôt !**_


End file.
